Charlie's little problem
by EyeCandy125
Summary: Charlie goes on a walk then gets attacked and finds out something interesting


Charlie's POV

I have been staring at Monroe ever since we got back from the training camp in Wilabe Texas thinking about how much I hate him but get butterflies in my stomach whenever he starts talking to me or when he touches me (A/N: keep your minds IN the gutter because in this story she had sex with Monroe not Conner, Conner does not exist.) I don't know why I sleep with him when he is a total pain in the ass but I still get the feeling that it is something else. "Hey Monroe watch the guys for a sec." I shouted to him he just turned to look then nodded at me. But me I'm deciding to go on a walk to clear my head and a parameter sweep while I can I pick up my crossbow and start walking. I've been walking for 10 mins when I started to get a sick feeling in my stomach but it could also be my instincts that someone is fallowing me and that is when I hear a twig snap and I turn around and this man is coming at me with a blade like Uncle Miles I tried to fire at him with the crossbow but that doesn't work because it is jammed so I quickly through it to the side and get into a fighting stance ready. He comes and swings his blade as it slices through the air I lean back but it seemed not enough because it nicks me in the side I curl into the wound and see it is already bleeding a lot it may be a short cut but the blade it sliced through skin with no effort at all now all I have to do is try to not get any more injured than I already am so first I disarm him then we get onto the really fighting and now it is war at first he got most of the shots not one to the chest so i can't breath then the face cheek to nose to lip now I'm pissed off. I get back up and start fighting like mad for what seemed like hours to only be seconds and then he's down it takes a couple of seconds to get my breath back then minding my side i drag him up and began my track back to camp and thinking about how pissed Mom will be that I didn't call for help when I didn't need any. For what seemed like for ever we got back to camp I pushed him forward and then saw black dots approach me it started to go blurry then eventually I gave into the darkness and my hole body shut down and that was the last thing I remembered that night.

-–-

Monroe's POV

I hear footsteps behind me, I turn to see Charlie staggering back injured with a guy looking worse than her in front 'that's my girl' I thought 'my girl' where did 'my girl' come from. Anyway Charlie starts to sway then that is when I notice the gash on her side I had a feeling she was going down and that is when I started running to her and she was half way to the ground that is when I started yelling "Miles, Rachel get out here it's Charlie she going down" after that it felt like the whole world was going in slow motion Miles and Rachel come running out the safe house. I'm in the middle of trying to wake Charlie up shouting "Charlie come on Charlie time to wake up I can't lose you too." That is when Miles pulls me off her so Rachel and Gene can look her over. "What the hell happened?" Miles asked I just stud there starring at Charlie's unmoving body that is when I felt a hand punch me in the face I turned to face Miles "What the hell did you do that for?" I shouted "You will answer my question first. Now what happened to Charlie?" He asked I could see he was seething. "I don't know she asked me to watch the guys while she went for a walk." I answered Rachel turned to look at Me or Miles and looked furious "I think she's pregnant." I think I herd her whisper. When she said this I got a good feeling in my stomach that I could be a proper dad and not one doesn't provide for his family and I'm giving up my hope for getting the malita back. Charlie starts to mone and I think I herd "Monroe" and with that my suspicion was correct and she was calling my name I ignored all the stairs and walked up to Charlie picked her up and carried her in to the house before anyone could object I took her to my room put her down on the floor and curled up next to her.

Charlie's POV

I woke up with an ache in my side and I was cuddled up to a hard chest. When I tried to move I was pulled further up, I took a deep breath and realised it was Monroe from the sound of it he's still sleeping so I slip out of his arms and head outside before he wakes up. When I finally got out I saw Mom and Uncle Miles talking as I was walking the ache in my side got worse so I lent on a railing and took a deep breath, then I felt a hand on my arm so I grabbed the arm and flipped the person and turned around and saw my Mom on the floor. "Mom I'm so sorry." I said helping her up "You young lady are in deep trouble why didn't you tell me you were pregnant and who is the father?" Mom asked me.

EyeCandy125 out.


End file.
